


Nothing That I do

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...will ever be enough for you.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 5





	Nothing That I do

Gruff. Cheerful (well if you didn't mention his recent divorce). Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade was a good man. With a pretty average life.

His good friends were a mild-mannered doctor named John Watson; John's spunky wife Mary; the recently resurrected pain-in-the-arse Sherlock; and...well, he wasn't entirely sure if they were friends or not, but Sherlock's older brother Mycroft. Even more aloof and elusive than the younger. 

And there was something else too.

Greg was in love with Molly Hooper. Beautiful, sweet Molly, who wore jumpers that John himself would approve of, who slept with her cat, who spent hours with dead bodies...er, for work, of course. Maybe that part wasn't very romantic. But it proved she was brave, and that she had a strong stomach

Greg loved Molly. Molly was engaged to this douchebag Tom. But he was pretty sure she still loved a certain Sherlock Holmes.

No matter what Greg did--how kind, funny, thoughtful, romantic he has--he knew he couldn't compete with the other man on most levels. 

He sighed, resting his chin on his hands. This was the reception of John and Mary's wedding. He had to focus on the positive things, like being happy for his friends. 

...but that was a little distracting when the woman you loved just sat next to you with her wannabe douchebag fiance. 

He sighed loudly. Not too loudly to be disruptive, but loud enough to get his point across. Almost comically too. Someone up there must've hated him, like a lot, to torture him like this.

He heard Molly chuckle warmly next to him, felt her nudge him a little.

He forced a smile. God, he loved her, but...there was always that invisible _but_ weighing him down. He poured himself a drink of something a little stronger than wine as the happy newlyweds approached the table.

At least _they_ were happy. They deserved it. 


End file.
